Melodies
by LadyMcCartyCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan was in love with Edward Cullen but he didn't love her. Right? What happen if a secret is revealed that could make or break their 'relationship' All human. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Melodies**

**Disclaimer; All characters (and some of the words wrote) belong to Stephenie Meyer which sucks because twilight is so great I wish I had written it first :P**

**Pen Name: LadyMcCartyCullen **

**Rating: T (mild swearing and innuendos)**

**All HUMAN **

**Summary; Isabella Swan was woken up by the sounds of piano. The same sound that had been waking her up for the past ten years. But today would be different, because today she was going to find out who was playing the beautiful melody.**

Edward Cullen, sat at the piano, had the seen the girl everyday for the past twenty years (ten of which had been in high school, and the other ten at work and in the apartment building.) Everyday he played his song for her. He composed it especially for her, to wake her up and to make her sleep. He was teased by is brothers and their wives; Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie, because he had never been out with anyone (seriously anyway) since he first laid eyes on her. His Angel. That's what he called her, because that's what she was. An angel fallen from heaven. And he was completely, 100% in love with her, and if he had the chance to go back all those years ago, he would've done something about it. Guarantied.

Isabella Swan felt her heart ache as she remembered the first time she had set her eyes on Edward Cullen. She still remembered the way their eyes connected across the canteen.

Flashback;

_I had been new to this school for about two weeks and I was still being treated like 'the shiny new toy' as my 'friend' Jessica had said to me. So at lunch the group of people surrounding me wasn't unusual, however I couldn't focus on any of them as five people had entered the canteen. _

"_Who are they?" I asked Jess._

"_The Cullen's, Edward and Alice are Doctor Cullen's Kids and Rosalie and Jasper Hale are the twins, but they all only know each other because Jasper and Alice are together. And before you ask Rosalie and Edward aren't going out!"_

_I looked over to the table they were sitting at and my eyes immediately caught on to Edward. That was unsurprising, what was surprising was that his eyes had connected with mine and the last thing I thought before the lunch bell rand was: Oh Dear, I'm going to fall hard, I just hope he's there to catch me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Melodies Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer; All characters (and some of the words wrote) belong to Stephenie Meyer, which sucks because twilight is so great I wish I had written it first: P**

**Pen Name: LadyMcCartyCullen **

**Rating: T (mild swearing and innuendo's)**

**All HUMAN **

**A/N: Hi, x so as you know this is my first fanfiction. I have wrote them once or twice before but they were only one-shots and I have never put them on a website. I hope that this story will be about 15 chapters, but it could be less. If it is more that that then the chapters will be around 400-500 words and that makes them quite short. Anyways, I hope to upload at least once every two weeks, sometimes more and sometimes less depends on the times I can use my computer and get the time to write. I shouldn't have many author notes, only the occasional ones about delays or my ideas for the story. It won't an average relationship- something close but there will be many bumps in the road including one in this chapter that will mix things up and make things more complicated for Edward and Bella. Thanks to anyone who bothered to read my ramblings above and I'm going to go now. Bye xx**

Bpov

"Nessie. Please stop crying. Come on baby. Shhh!" I was desperately trying to calm my 3-month-old child.

Renesme had happened on a completely accidental and drunken night out, but I wouldn't change that for the world. She was the best thing to come out of a one-night stand.

Her bright, emerald green eyes stood out from her pale face and made her rosy cheeks seem more… well more, rosy. Her hair was a mass of curls, coloured with a bronze shine. All morning and night, she has been crying. I don't know why, but I think she might be starting to teethe.

A loud knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts about my beautiful baby. I went over and there stood my brother, Emmett. He looked shfty and slightly ashamed.

"Hey Em, what's up? Why do you look like you have just ran over an old lady a 10 mph?"

"Izzy, please don't kill me. Bells, im begging you."

"Em WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I was getting panicked now.

"I invited Edward over here later on…"

"You WHAT!" I was furious with hi, because I knew what would happen when he came round later. He would discover something that would either make our relationship or destroy the little relationship that we already had. I am sure that by now you've already discovered what the secret was. Yes, you are right… Renesmee Carlie Swan-Cullen was Edward Cullen's three moth-old daughter. She was conceived after a dangerous one-night stand where we were both drunk… and I never told him about it. It really does sound horrible, but if you were in my position you would feel the same.

After 3 hours of Emmett round mine there was a gentle knock on the door, it sounded hesitant and scared. I brought up the courage to answer the door.

I walked over the door and opened it. I almost gasped at the sight of him. Almost.

"Hi, Bella, I hope you don't mind, Emmett invited me over…"

"Yeah sure, come on in." I managed, unbelievably, to say it without a stutter. Did I forget to mention that my brother and Edward were best friends and my best friend was Edwards sister, she was also dating their other best friend, Jasper Hale, who's sister was dating my brother. Complicated. Trust me, I know.

All of a sudden, Nessie started crying. Oh boy, here comes all of the crap.

CHECK OUT MY POLLS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Melodies Chapter 3**

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed, added my story to alerts and favourites. You inspire me to write more (and more often)**

BELLA POV

"Oh, im sorry, I didn't realise that you were babysitting. Are you looking after Emma?"

Emma was Alice's baby daughter; she was a honeymoon baby when she and Jasper got married. She had the striking black air and greeny-golden eyes, which ran in the Hale family, Rose had them and so did Jasper. I think that when she is older she will be a short as her mother (Alice is only 4"11)

"Nahh, I'm not babysitting."

"Oh well, umm…"

"Come in you idiot! Don't just stand there you've been round before, you used ot practically live her." Yeah _used to _before that night that made my life harder. I took his coat and hung it up next to mine, Emmett's and Nessie's.

"So, uhh, Emmett invited me, I hope you don't mind…"

"Yeah he told me like three hours ago and of course I don't mind!"

"Oh! So um..."

"Ugh, how are you, Edward. I don't want this to be awkward!"

"I'm great, thanks. Hey! Was that a baby I heard when I first came in?"

"Yeah, I've got something to tell you actually…"

I could still hear Renesmee wailing from the front room. Where was Emmett? Probably raiding my fridge.

"Yeah...?" He said awkwardly I realised that I was just staring off into space like a loony.

"Umm… I think that it would just be easier to show you."

"Show me? Show me what? Izzy?" I sighed, if he took this how I think he would then he won't be using his nickname for me any longer.

"That's were we're going you idiot!" I replied snidely. It was the only thing I could do as I was panicking inside. My whole body felt like it was good for red ants.

"Alright. All right, Izzy-bell. This _something _you are about to show me… its nothing _bad _is it?" Edward asked me cautiously.

"Well, Eddie, it's up to you…" I replies actually terrified on what he would say, I cherished is friendship and all though I was completely and 100% in love with him I would rather have him close to me as a friend then not at all. We had just rounded the corner to where my lounge was when Nessie let out a little shriek of laughter; trust Emmett to get there now. I thought to myself.

Me and Edward entered the living room where I told hi to sit.

"Edward. Please, if you trust me, and then sit down." I didn't wait for his reply I just pushed him down and then went to my brother to get Nessie.

I took her over to Edward and sat down next to him.

"Awe… she's so cute. What's her n…a…m…e" he stopped short when she looked him in the eyes, he wasn't breathing and I could see a mix of emotions going through his eyes. Anger. Confusion. Pain. _Love._

"Izzy… why didn't you tell me! I could have helped you! Oh, Izzy you went through this on your own. How could you be so silly to think that I wouldn't do anything?" He pulled me, and Nessie, into a tight hug holding us close while I was sobbing and pouring my heart out.

"Im so sorry Eddie, I was just really scared and I didn't… I couldn't… I wouldn't…" I knew I was babbling and so did he. So guess what he did. He kissed me…

**END OF CHAPTER. I know that the chapters are short and kind of fast paced but I hope they all make sense PM or Review if you have ny questions and stuff like that etc etc etc… **

**Lottie xx**


End file.
